Various legal research software and database systems exist to assist people in locating court documents of interest. Lexis-Nexis® and Westlaw® are two such widely-used systems. Users of these systems spend time formulating queries to locate court documents of interest. These systems typically allow users to search for court documents of interest by performing text searches of the contents of such documents and according to limited additional criterion. Once the query results are provided to a user, the user must peer inside each document to understand the specifics of a document, such as, in the case of a court order, the procedural vehicle that prompted the court to enter such an order, the rationale supporting such order, or the results of the order. Such an approach is inadequate for more in-depth type searches or for generating or analyzing relevant statistics and may result in inaccurate and/or incomplete search results.